


Under the Mud

by MischiefB



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bucket List, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Mudcrawlers, Screenplay/Script Format, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefB/pseuds/MischiefB
Summary: Dipper attempts to document a new supernatural creature while Mabel tries to complete her Summer Bucket List.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I would try my hand at screenwriting since I have a couple Gravity Falls episode ideas brewing in my head! Let me know what you think and where you think the story is heading? Original story is my idea, all characters belong to Alex Hirsch and Disney.

** COLD OPEN.  **

** EXT. MYSTERY SHACK. DAY. **

** INT. MYSTERY SHACK. T.V ROOM/LIVING ROOM. DAY. **

_Dipper is lying in front of the T.V. watching “ **GHOST HUSTLIN’** ”_

**T.V**

Have you ever walked down a path and noticed  
footprints in the mud but no one was around?  
Join us next time as we investigate  
Fawn Forest for Mudcrawlers!

_Enter Grunkle Stan only in his underwear, drinking a soda, taking a seat in the armchair._

**STAN**

Uh, whatchya watching there, Slick?

_Dipper sits up and turns to face his Grunkle._

**DIPPER**  
(Excited)

Oh! It’s only the best video  
graphed T.V. show about a supernatural  
explorer investigating the anomalies of…

_Enter Mabel, holding her Summer Scrapbook in hand. Waddles following behind._

**MABEL**  
(Yelling)

BORING! HEYO!

_She knocks the remote from Dipper’s hand. High fiving Stan._

Why don’t you spend your summer  
more wisely, like moi? You can complete your  
Summer Bucket List with Waddles and me!

_Mabel pulls a long scroll from her sleeve, which continues to unroll until it is off-screen._

_Dipper holds the list and reads off some items._

**DIPPER**

Go swimming in lake.  
Talk to cute local boys.  
Braid Grunkle Stan’s back hair?

_Stan spits out soda._

**STAN**

What?!

 **MABEL  
**(Confidently)

You can’t fully enjoy summer if you  
haven’t completed your Summer Bucket List!

**DIPPER**

Mabel, I don’t have a Summer Bucket List.  
Besides, I can’t really add frightening  
monster of the week to a Bucket List,  
that stuff happens naturally to us.

_Stan opens another can of soda. Pointing with the can as he talks._

**STAN  
**(Sighing and Exasperated)

Kid, if I said it once, I’ve said it like,  
a kajillion times, the supernatural isn’t real.  
Time for you to get over your dumb obsession  
and find a better use of your time. Plus,  
you do realize that your show is fake, right?  
That’s coming from me.

_Dipper jumps up from the ground, pointing at Stan._

**DIPPER  
**(Shouting and Stammering)

Well… Uh…  
Do YOU realize that your life is fake!?

_Dipper knocks the soda can from Stan’s hand and runs up the stairs._

**MABEL**

Oh, Oh, ZING!

_Mabel extends her hand for a high five from Stan which is not received. Waddle oinks and presses his face into her hand._

** INTRO THEME SONG PLAYS **

** SCENE 1.  **

** INT. MYSTERY SHACK ATTIC. DAY **

_Dipper is pacing in front of the beds. The Journal is placed on the table under the window._

**DIPPER**

Dumb obsession? Dumb obsession?  
It’s not an obsession! Ugh,  
Stan wouldn’t understand the weird events  
of this town if it hit him in the face.  
I don’t need a Bucket List so  
long as I have the Journal.  
The Journal provides me with all the  
adventure and excitement that  
I need to enjoy the summer.

_Mabel drops from the ceiling rafters on her bed._

**MABEL**

Kur-plunk.

_Dipper screams and jumps._

**DIPPER**

Mabel! How long were  
you up there for?!

 **MABEL**  
(Giggling)

I’ll never tell.

_Dipper takes a seat next to her on the bed._

**DIPPER**

Long enough to hear me monologue?

_Mabel nods her head._

**DIPPER**  
(Sighs)

I’m not obsessed with the supernatural.  
It just so happens to be my hobby when I’m  
not restocking the Mystery Shack’s Gift Shop.

_Mabel slaps a sticker on Dipper’s face. It reads “GET INSPIRED YO”_

**DIPPER  
**(Confused)

What’s this for?

 **MABEL**  
(Yelling)

TO GET INSPIRED YO!  
You rely on the Journal too much!  
Think, what would you be doing right now  
if you didn’t have the Journal?

_Dipper looks to the Journal and then to his sister._

**DIPPER**

Probably writing about our summer.

_Mabel stands on the bed, looking triumphant._

**MABEL**

Then that’s what you’re going to do!

_Mabel jumps from the bed, flipping, grabbing the Journal mid-air and landing on Dipper’s bed._

**MABEL**

I will be confiscating this Journal  
until you have written your own!

_Dipper jumps from the bed._

**DIPPER  
**(Distraught)

What?  
Mabel, you can’t,  
I need it!

_Dipper runs to Mabel, trying to pry the book from her hand._

_Mabel slaps another sticker to Dipper’s other cheek. Same message._

**MABEL**

Come on, Dipper!  
Think about it, wouldn’t it be cool  
to make your own book to remember our  
crazy summer adventures? To be the  
author of your own journal?

 **DIPPER  
**(Quietly)

I… I can be the author?

_Mabel points to the sticker on his face and nods. Stars in her eyes._

_Smiling, Dipper grabs his backpack as he runs through the door, determined. Calling back to Mabel._

**DIPPER**

Thanks, Mabel!

 **MABEL  
**(Satisfied)

My work here is done.

_She falls from the bed and her Summer Bucket List rolls from her sleeve and unfurls on the floor. Looking at her list, she gasps._

** EXT. MYSTERY SHACK. DAY.  **

_Mabel’s scream can be heard, birds flying from the nearby trees. Soos looks up, entering frame, picking at his ear, he ducks back out of frame._

** Scene 2.  **

** INT. MYSYTERY SHACK FOYER. DAY **

_Dipper runs down the stairs, smile on his face. Holding the doorknob about to turn it to leave, Stan appears wearing his suit._

**STAN**

Where do you think you’re going  
and, ah, what’s on your face?

_Dipper turns around and sees Stan._

**DIPPER  
**(Excited)

I am going to go and document  
my strange findings in the woods!

 **STAN**  
(Obnoxious Laughter)

HA! Still got those crazy fantasies  
running around your head. Cleaning the  
outhouse should filter them out!

_Stan throws a mop at Dipper, who catches it._

_Dipper looks down at the mop, upset._

**DIPPER**

But Grunkle Stan…

 **STAN**  
(Interrupting)

No buts, except yours cleaning  
the ones that used the outhouse. Now!

_Stan leans over and rips one sticker from Dipper’s face. Holding the sticker in his hand._

**DIPPER**  
(Quieter)

But…

**STAN**

I said now, Kid!

_Stan pinches the bridge of his nose._

**STAN**

Why do you have to be so weird all the time?

_Dipper looks disbelievingly at his Grunkle. He grips the mop harder._

**DIPPER**

No.

_Stan steps closer to Dipper, growing angry._

**STAN**

What did you say to me?

 **DIPPER**  
(Yelling)

I said NO!  
You always make fun of me  
and my interests  
and I’m sick of it!

_Dipper throws the mop on the ground and runs out the door. Stan reaches his hand out for him, surprised that he left. Dipper disappears into the woods._

**STAN**  
(Whispers)

Kid…

_Mabel runs down the stairs screaming, carrying a backpack twice her size._

**MABEL**  
(Yelling, talking superfast)

SUMMER EMERGENCY!  
I have to go,  
summer emergency!  
AHHHHHH!

_Mabel too runs out the door, over the mop. Stan remains glued to his spot. Stan looks down at the “GET INSPIRED YO” sticker._

** SCENE 3.  **

** EXT. GRAVITY FALLS WOODS. DAY.  **

_Dipper comes to a halt by the stream, heaving from running from the Shack, from his Great Uncle Stan. Taking the remaining sticker and placing it in his pocket, he takes off his hat as he washes his face with the stream water. He looks at his reflection, speaking to it._

**DIPPER**

Don’t look at me like that.  
Now isn’t the time to be thinking of Stan.

_Dipper slaps the surface of the water, distorting the reflection. He pulls a blank journal from his backpack, wielding a pen._

**DIPPER**

I need to get started documenting  
Gravity Falls’ Mysteries!

_Dipper draws the Big Dipper on the cover of the book. Taking a seat on a nearby rock, he sticks the pen in his mouth, thinking._

**DIPPER**  
(Muffled)

Now, what should I write about?

_Dipper glances down to his shoes which have mud on them._

**DIPPER  
**(Inspired)

Of course! _  
_ I can investigate Mudcrawlers!  
Take that **_Ghost Hustlin’_**!

_Dipper punches the air for emphasis. Walking away from the stream, Dipper writes aloud in the journal._

**DIPPER**

Unknown appearances of footprints and  
tracks in the mud with abrupt  
beginnings and ends have led many to believe  
that Mudcrawlers are mystical creatures  
who inhabit forests. Little as of yet can be said about…

 _Dipper is cut off as a fairy floats in front of him, giggling._

**DIPPER**  
(Excited)

No way, a fairy!  
Perfect addition to my journal!  
Hello!

_The fairy waves at Dipper and seems to be beckoning him on. Waves of fairy dust and sparkles fall of the fairy. She is magical. Flipping to a new page of the journal, Dipper jots down notes as he follows the creature further into the forest. Dipper asks the fairy questions._

**DIPPER**

Traditionally, fairies are known to be  
trickster creatures, is that true?

_Finger placed on her mouth, the fairy shakes her head and giggles, almost like Lil’ Gideon. The fairy continues to lead Dipper deeper into the forest._

**DIPPER  
**(Enthusiastic)

Ah Ha! I knew that  
was a mistaken stereotype!  
Do you mind if I sketch you?

_The fairy shakes her head, eyes glistening. Dipper sequels and sits on a tree stump to sketch the fairy. As Dipper is pulling supplies from his bag, the fairy narrows her eyes at Dipper, a menacing look replacing the one of harmlessness._

** Scene 4. **

** EXT. CANDY’S FRONT DOOR. DAY. **

_Shot follows Mabel as she continues screaming as she runs up the street to Candy’s front door. Pausing to catch her breath as she rings the door bell and continues screaming once Candy and Grenda open the door. Immediately, the girls join Mabel’s screaming._

**CANDY**  
(Normal Voice)

Why are we screaming?

_Grenda and Mabel both stop screaming._

**GRENDA  
**(Aggressively)

I don’t know, but it helps me  
to relieve any anger I may have!

**MABEL**

GIRLS!  
I have a summer emergency!

_Both Grenda and Candy gasp in unison._

**MABEL**

The summer is going by so quickly and  
I haven’t completed the number one  
item on my Summer Bucket List!

_Mabel pulls out her Summer Bucket List from her sleeve. The list unrolls. Written under the glittery “MABEL’S ULTIMATE FUN SUMMER BUCKET LIST!” is “#1 CAMPING WITH BFFs UNDER THE STARS!” with an unchecked check box next to it._

**CANDY**

This _is_ a summer emergency!

**MABEL**

I know! If I don’t complete my list,  
my summer wouldn’t have been well spent.  
ALL FOR NOTHING!

_Grenda takes a hold of Mabel, shaking her._

**GRENDA  
**(In a voice that is not calming)

Calm down, Mabel.  
CALM DOWN!

**CANDY**

Grenda is right, Mabel!  
We can help you complete your list.

_Mabel looks to her two best friends, eyes as wide as the moon._

**MABEL  
**(Earnestly)

You gals would do that for me?

_Both Grenda and Candy nod their heads simultaneously._

**MABEL  
**(Exclaiming)

HURRAY!  
I’ve already packed!

_Mabel points to the huge backpack she is carrying._

**MABEL  
**  
Let’s go!

 **BOTH GRENDA AND CANDY  
**(Yelling)

LET’S GO!

_The trio run down the street together giggling and screaming. Shot pans to the woods just beyond the houses. Sun lowering in the sky._

** SCENE 5. **

** EXT. GRAVITY FALLS FOREST. DAY. **

_Dipper and the fairy are still by the tree stump as Dipper is lying down, asking the fairy questions and jotting them down in his journal._

**DIPPER  
**(Disbelieving)

Who would’ve thought  
fairies were carnivorous?

_The fairy shrugs her shoulders and giggles. Sitting up, Dipper begins to pack his bag._

**DIPPER  
**(Disappointed)

Well, it’s getting dark out.  
I should probably head back to the Shack.

_Dipper flips through his journal which is now full of notes on fairies and various sketches of her. The Fairy points to the first page, about the Mudcrawlers, tilting her head as she looks up to Dipper._

**DIPPER**

Oh, ya I was hoping to  
document Mudcrawlers today. But, I’m happy  
that I got to meet you… ugh, well,  
I didn’t ask for your name.

_Dipper rubs the back of his neck, bashful._

**FAIRY  
**(High-pitched voice)

It’s Blinker!

_Dipper is shocked and excited._

**DIPPER  
**(Surprised)

Wait you can speak?  
This changes everything!  
Is it true that you run on belief?  
How long can fairies live?

_The fairy giggles, turning to look at the journal._

**BLINKER**

I can answer those questions, easy,  
but wouldn’t you like to  
know more about the Mudcrawlers?

_Dipper’s eyes are wide._

**DIPPER  
**(Small voice)

Yes. Yes, I would.

_The fairy pushes the journal and pen into Dipper’s hands, as he sits up, attentive as the fairy begins to dictate._

**BLINKER**

Well, Mudcrawlers are scary creatures,  
unlike us fairies!  
They are made of mud and travel in packs.  
Very familial.

 **DIPPER  
**(Listening)

Ah, ha.  
Ah, ha.

**BLINKER**

It’s the mother mudcrawlers  
you have to watch out for.  
SUPER protective of their young.

**DIPPER**

Oh, like bears?!

**BLINKER**

Exactly! You sure  
are super smart, mister!

_Dipper blushes and extends his hand out to the fairy._

**DIPPER**

It’s Dipper.

_Blinker takes his hand and twists his arm behind his back. Dipper cries out._

**DIPPER**

Ah! What’s the big deal?  
Blinker!

_Blinker directs Dipper to the ledge of a ditch. Mocking his voice._

**BLINKER**

“Ah! What’s the big deal?”  
Oh please.

_Blinker’s voice drops, taking on a deeper sound._

**BLINKER**

You humans are easier to fool than a Gnome!  
I played you, sucka, we fairies are tricksters!  
Ha ha!

 **DIPPER  
**(Yelling)

So the stereotypes were true?!  
Everything you’ve said to me  
today, all a lie?

_Blinker pushes Dipper closer to the ledge, a few loose rocks fall down. Dipper screams while Blinker is laughing evilly._

**BLINKER**

Not everything was a lie,  
but the part about you being super smart,  
that was 100% a lie.

 **DIPPER  
**(Desperate)

Dude! That hurts.  
You fairies are deceptively strong!  
What do you want from me?

 **BLINKER**  
(Nonchalantly)

Honestly, was kinda bored,  
saw you and saw opportunity!

_Blinker continues to laugh manically as she pushes Dipper off the ledge down the ditch. Dipper screams as he tumbles down the ditch, accumulating dirt and mud on him until he is fully covered in the goop. Blinker tears pages from Dippers notebook and throws them down the ditch, which stick to Dippers muddied form._

**BLINKER  
**(Victorious)

So long, Flipper!  
Ha ha, I am FUNNY!

_Dipper attempts to wipe the goop from his face, only revealing his eyes. He is unrecognizable. He groans as he comes to a standing position. The sun has set and the woods are dark. Stumbling forwards, he sees light coming from behind a couple a trees. Mumbling, he ventures forwards._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next couple of scenes! Comment and enjoy!

** SCENE 6. **

** INT. MYSTERY SHACK FOYER. NIGHT.  **

_Stan enters through the door of the Mystery Shack. He looks uneasy. Climbing the stairs, he fidgets with a small box in his hands. He pauses outside the door to the bedroom of the twins._

**STAN  
** (Whispering)

Come on, Stan.  
You can do this.

_Breathing out heavily, he turns the knob and enters._

_The room is dark, the only light coming in is through the triangle window in the middle of the room. There is a form under the blanket on Dipper’s bed. Sitting on the edge of Dipper’s bed, Stan begins to speak in a quiet voice to the form._

**STAN**

Uh… Hey Kid,   
I need to talk to you.

_‘Dipper’ shifts under the covers._

**STAN**  
(Continuing)

Look, about earlier.  
I just… I don’t mean to be so, well,   
mean to you all the time.   
I don’t want to see you get hurt, that’s all.

_‘Dipper’ snorts under the covers._

**STAN**

Honest! You and Mabel…   
The two of you have brought   
this ol’Shack to life.  
Something that I’ve been trying to do.

_‘Dipper’ whines under the covers._

**STAN  
** (Sincerely)

What I am basically trying to do is apologize   
for brushing aside your interests earlier.   
Just because I don’t understand it,   
doesn’t mean that I cannot respect it.

_Stan pulls out the small box he was fidgeting with earlier, holding it out for ‘Dipper’._

**STAN**

Here, Kid.   
A little something from your Grunkle Stan!

_The form does not move to take the box._

**STAN**

Come on, Kid.   
Don’t play hard to get,   
I apologized and everything!

_Pulling the covers back, Stan is met with the pudgy form of Waddles who oinks in response._

**STAN  
** (Shocked)

Hot Belgian waffles!  
Waddles?!   
Where is Dipper?

_Stan rushes to the other bed and pulls the covers back to find pillows underneath._

**STAN  
** (Troubled)

Where’s Mabel?!

_Waddles oinks again. Stan pockets the box and grabs at his head. Rushing around the room, searching for the kids._

**STAN  
** (Yelling)

KIDS?!

_Looking outside the triangle window, Stan gasps._

**STAN**

The woods!  
I’m coming kids!

_Stan charges out of the room. Waddles oinks and re-settles himself under the blankets._

_From the triangle window, the figure of Stan can be seen running into the woods with a flashlight._

** SCENE 7. **

** EXT. GRAVITY FALLS FOREST. NIGHT. **

_In a small clearing in the forest, Mabel, Candy and Grenda are setting up their campsite as a campfire is burning in the middle. Gathering around the fire, the girls sit down._

**MABEL**

Ahh, smell that   
fresh outdoor air!

_Grenda takes a deep breath with her mouth and accidently swallows a mosquito. Coughing it out, she responds._

**GRENDA**

Mother Nature is AWESOME!

 **CANDY  
** (Giggling)

Yes, gathered around the roaring flames   
under the stars, point out   
constellations, telling ghost stories  
and roast s’mores!

 **GRENDA  
(**Attempting to be sultry **)**

Don’t forget   
talking about boys!

_The girls collectively squeal._

**MABEL**

Okay, okay, okay.  
Candy, kiss, marry or kill!   
Dipper, Soos or Lil’ Gideon?

**GRENDA**

GOOD ONE, MABEL!

 **CANDY  
** (Hesitant)

Ah, does it have to   
be people we know?

**MABEL**

It doesn’t HAVE to, but it makes it more fun.  
Why? Does someone have a crush?!

**CANDY**

What?!

**GRENDA**

Answer the question, girlfriend!

**CANDY**

Well… I would kill Gideon.

_Candy finger guns Mabel who finger guns back._

**CANDY**

I would not want to marry Soos,   
he is too old, so maybe a quick   
friendship kiss on the cheek.  
Then that leaves…

 **MABEL  
** (In disbelief)

You would marry Dipper?

**CANDY**

No… well, yes, but it   
is only through elimination!

 **GRENDA  
** (Nodding in agreement)

I would have answered the same.   
Although, the options do kinda suck.

**MABEL**

Fine!   
Kiss, marry or kill,   
a vampire, elf prince or werewolf?

 **GRENDA  
** (Excited)

Now we’re talking!

_The conversation is cut off by the sound of Grenda’s stomach grumbling. She holds her tummy, looking at Mabel’s bag._

**GRENDA**

Ugh, let’s eat   
first and then continue!

_Both Mabel and Candy also hold their tummies and nod in agreement, they too are hungry. Mabel grabs her backpack and rummages through it. Mabel pulls out a glue gun and throws it behind her, pulls out a jar of glitter and throws it behind her, Mabel pulls out a single granola bar and holds it up in the air._

**MABEL**

Oh…  
I knew that I forgot something.  
No problem, we can share this one,  
itty bitty granola bar!

_The girls gasp as the bar is swiped from Mabel’s hand by a Gnome hanging upside down from a branch in the tree._

**MABEL  
** (Shouting)

Hey! Give that back!

_The Gnome sticks its tongue out. Yells of protest erupts from the girls as the Gnome races away with it up the tree._

**MABEL**

Okay… no one freak out,   
we can just go back to the Mystery Shack!

_Mabel looks at the trees, unsure of which way they came. Turning in circles, she begins to nervously sweat. Grenda and Candy are holding on to one another._

**MABEL  
** (Mumbling)

Now, did we take a right at the   
tree with the butt bump or a left?

**CANDY**

We are lost?!

_Grenda raises her arms as she freaks out, knocking Candy from frame._

**GRENDA**  
(Frantic)  
  
What are we going to do?!   
We’re going to die from hunger!

 **MABEL  
** (Uncertain)

Psst… Calm down,  
we’re not going to…

_Grenda cuts Mabel off._

**GRENDA**  
(Yells)

DIE!

 **CANDY  
** (In Korean)

 _Naneun igeos-eul ibgo juggo sipji anh-a!  
_ (I do not want to die wearing this!)

_Candy and Grenda scream and run frantically around the campsite. Grenda is kneeling and eating grass. Candy is rocking herself in front of the fire._

_Mabel pulls her summer bucket list out. The unchecked box morphs into lips, tormenting her in a prissy voice._

**UNCHECKED BOX**

You will never enjoy summer, now!  
You are undeserving of a   
completed Summer Bucket List, Mabel Pines!

_Mabel screams and chucks the list away._

_The shot pulls out of the clearing to the top of the trees. More screaming continues._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow up with Dipper as he recovers from his fall.

** SCENE 8. **

** EXT. GRAVITY FALLS FOREST. NIGHT. **

_Shot opens of the dark forest, with Mud-Dipper limping through the frame. He has lost his signature hat in the fall and is unable to talk or to remove the caked on mud from his form. Random pages of his notebook are still stuck to him. Groaning as he makes his way past the endless trees. His head perks up as he hears screaming coming from up ahead._

_Limping faster through the trees, he sees the light of a campsite. He makes a happy groan as he makes his way to the clearing. The closer he gets the louder he can hear the screaming. Pausing at the mouth of the clearing, Dipper sees Mabel and her friends._

_Mabel is sitting on the floor screaming at her checklist, about how worthy she is of a completed summer bucket list. Grenda is eating bark off of trees and Candy is making a dress out of the pine needles._

_Dipper emerges from the trees and rushes towards Mabel._

**MUD-DIPPER  
** (Excited)

Marrrbbb!

_Mabel looks up from her mudded list and screams at Mud-Dipper._

**MABEL**

AHH!   
Freaky scary monster!

_Upbeat version of the theme song plays for the duration of the chase._

_Mabel runs from Mud-Dipper. Candy and Grenda pause what they are doing to also scream, Grenda spitting out some wood chucks. Mud-Dipper is trying to get her attention as he chases her around the campsite._

**MUD-DIPPER**

Marrrbbb!  
Marrrbbb!

 **MABEL  
** (Screaming)

HELP ME!  
I’m too young to be made   
into an internet mystery video!

_Grenda picks up a log, wielding it like a weapon._

**GRENDA  
** (Yelling)

I’LL PROTECT YOU, MABEL!

_Grenda chases after Mud-Dipper who is still chasing after Mabel._

_The trio continue to run around the campsite in circles, Candy looks at the scene as she is holding onto her half way complete pine needle dress._

**CANDY  
** (Encouraging)

Keep running, Mabel!  
Good job, Grenda!

_Mabel turns around quickly and runs past Mud-Dipper who is smacked in the face by Grenda’s log. Groaning, Mud-Dipper slams into the ground and loses consciousness. Mabel and Grenda are panting as they look down at Mud-Dipper._

_Upbeat theme music stops._

**MABEL**

What the heck is this thing?

**GRENDA**

I don’t know…  
should we kill it?

_Grenda asks, lifting the log, ready to bring it down._

_Mabel holds her arm up, coming between the log and the creature._

**MABEL**

No!  
It might be a baby monster that’s   
separated from its pack,  
we can’t just kill it.

_Grenda groans in displeasure, wanting to kill it. Candy approaches and pokes the creature with a pine needle. Pausing her poking, she gasps as she pulls at a page of Dipper’s notebook that was stuck to the creature._

**CANDY  
** (Reading)

“Mudcrawlers are scary and dangerous creatures.   
They are made of mud and   
travel in packs. They are very familial.”

_Mabel stands next to Candy and reads over the note. She gasps as she grabs the page from her, bringing the paper close to her face_

**MABEL**  
(Worried)

Wait a second, this is Dipper’s handwriting!  
That means…

_Mabel pauses and looks down to the Mudcrawler._

**MABEL**

This beast must have done something to Dipper!

**GRENDA & CANDY**

Oh no!

**CANDY**

Do you think Dipper is…?

 **MABEL**  
(Cutting her off)

No, I know my brother!  
Dipper may be weak and boney,   
but he wouldn’t have gone   
down without a fight!  
I say we wake this baby   
mudcrawler and ask it a few questions.

_Mabel concludes, punching her hand into her palm. Determined._

_Grenda pulls at another page stuck to Mud-Dipper and hands it to Candy._

**CANDY**

“It’s the mother mudcrawlers  
you have to watch out for.  
They are SUPER   
protective of their young.”

_A howl is heard from the forest, the girls look up, scared and worried. Grenda is holding onto Candy._

_Mabel puts her foot on the mudcrawler’s chest, looking out towards the forest._

**MABEL**

Don’t worry, Dipper.  
I’ll find you.


End file.
